Minoru Mineta
|romaji = Mineta Minoru |alias= |birthday = October 8 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (U.A. Cultural Festival Arc, Current) |gender = Male |height = 108 cm (3' 6½") |weight = |hair = Purple and Black |eye = Black |quirk = Pop Off |status= Alive |birthplace = Kanagawa Prefecture |occupation = U.A. Student |affiliation = U.A. |teams = Team Mineta (Leader) |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Ryō Hirohashi |eng voice = Brina Palencia }} |Mineta Minoru}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a pro hero. Appearance Minoru is very tiny, being much shorter than most of the characters. He has a big head with large eyes and hair resembling grapes. His Hero Costume is very simplistic, having a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots and gloves. Personality Minoru is perverted to the point of infamy, which makes him unpopular with the girls and even some of the boys, who consider his interests and mannerisms depraved. When an opportunity to peep at the girls arises, Minoru becomes very determined to take it, although this often leads to painful results. Minoru can also be very hypocritical, criticizing others for perceived perverted behavior even if they turn out to be misunderstandings. Minoru's interest in women is one of his motivations to become a hero, alongside general popularity. Minoru easily freaks out in moments of great stress or fear, acting in an impulsive way, crying when the situation does not look favorable and abusing his Quirk recklessly, to the point of hurting himself in the process. He is quite unashamed of those traits, openly admitting them out loud. Minoru has a habit of rubbing salt in people's wounds, both accidentally and intentionally. Despite all of this, Minoru is shown to actually be surprisingly intelligent, able to score very high on tests, and being in the top half of Class 1-A's grades, despite being considered a slacker by the majority of the class. Additionally, he is quite capable of coming up with creative and competent strategies in order to achieve victory, as seen when he fought against Midnight. He is capable of growing from his previous experiences and becoming braver. He also seems capable of deceiving even a Pro Hero like Midnight to help succeed with his plans. He is capable of pushing through his flaws when the need arises. Minoru has demonstrated loyalty to his classmates. To complete final exams, either he or Hanta could escape from Midnight and both would pass as a team, but after incapacitating her, Minoru took the time to drag his unconscious partner with him to escape together. Quirk and Abilities Quirk : Minoru's Quirk allows him to produce and pull ball shaped objects from his head. The duration of its adhesive quality is determined by his overall health. He can pull a large amount of these objects from his head; however, if he overuses it, it can cause bleeding. Super Moves * : Minoru rushes towards the enemy and throws lots of his sticky objects at the enemy while running toward them, sticking the enemy in place and allowing Minoru to rush past them. Stats Equipment Hero Outfit: Minoru's hero outfit was made with the purpose of letting him use his Quirk without it sticking to it. * : This equipment is a simple facemask that covers almost all of Minoru's face and leaves the top of his head exposed so that he can grab his grapes like hairs. * : This equipment were made using the special substance that exudes from Minoru's scalp, this was to prevent his grapes from sticking to them. However this is only for the palms of the gloves. * : This equipment was design to have nubs that look like a pattern were would modeled after his grape like hair and have almost the same stickiness as them. This was so that he could hold small objects on his person * : This equipment was originally desired to flutter in the wind, however, the designers decided to make it shorter so that it wouldn't get stuck on his hair. Battles & Events Trivia * Minoru's name contains the kanji for and . The word "Minoru" means "to bear fruit", and is written with the same kanji in his name. * Minoru's favorite things are girls. *Minoru's known U.A data is as follows: **Student No. 19 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 19th during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 9th in Class 1-A's Grades. *Minoru's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Minoru ranked 18th in the First Popularity Poll. **Minoru ranked 31st in the Second Popularity Poll. **Minoru Ranked 45th in the Third Popularity Poll. Quotes *(To himself) "I was wrong. Ever since coming here... and practically dying... I finally get it! Being a hero doesn't make you cool... they're heroes '''because' they're cool!"'' References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Kanagawa Category:Mutants